This invention pertains generally to the field of mobile computing and more specifically to accessing a computer or communications network by a mobile computing device.
Multiple carriers are installing public wireless carrier networks in high-traffic zones for the mobile business executive. The various locations include hotels, airports, and increasingly in restaurants and coffee shops. There are already a number of wireless-based Internet Service Providers (ISPs). These ISPs provide Internet access in public spaces such as hotels, airports, conference centers and retail establishments. The ISPs typically strike a deal with a landlord where the ISP pays to deploy Access Points (APs) in the facility and then either pays the landlord monthly fees and/or a cut of revenue. Airport authorities are getting into the game, signing up one or more wireless ISPs to deploy APs in airport terminals. In another deployment model, landlords buy the equipment to provide APs and managed network providers agree to manage the network for the landlords.
Not unlike the early days of the commercial Internet, each provider of wireless Internet access infrastructure in public spaces has a different mode of deployment, requires a different configuration of the user's machine and a different account and billing relationship. This deployment model may lead to several problems for a user. For example, multiple carriers mean multiple accounts for the user. Logging onto each successive network means needing a different logon account, and being billed from several sources. Also, networks are still sufficiently sparse as to present a challenge for the user to know when one is encountered, and to which carrier that network belongs. Additionally, inconsistencies in how the networks are configured can present connection hurdles to the vast majority of users who are not well versed in the technology or network management. Finally, configuration of mobile computing device network interface cards is still a one-off proposition. Users presently using Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) software supplied by manufacturers of network interface cards may not be able to negotiate different networks (i.e., home, office, public) effortlessly and easily log onto all public and private networks.